heyarnoldfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
"The New Students of PS 118 School" transcript
Scene 1: The PS 118 School hallways PS 118 Students Speaking Indistinctively Rhonda: "Hey, Arnold, I heard there's gonna be 4 new students joining Mr. Simmons' 5th grade class today this morning." Arnold: “Yeah right, Rhonda, I bet they’re gonna learn about everything in PS 118.” Gerald: “Man, mmm, mmm, mmm, they’re the same ages as we are in this school.” Sid: “I bet they’re gonna be real smart and intelligent.” Stinky: “Willikers, I reckon they’re gonna be the best students in Mr. Simmons’ 5th grade class.” Harold: “I bet they’re gonna see the coolest and toughest action around.” Brainy: Lightly “Uh……..yeah right.” Eugene: “When they get here, I bet we can show them around the PS 118 School hallways.” Eugene walks around, but accidentally trips and falls over. Eugene: “I’m okay.” Lila: “Gosh, you guys, it’s really gonna be so much fun having new students at PS 118.” Sheena: “I know, Lila, but we should be in Mr. Simmons’ 5th grade class by now.” Curly: “Right, Sheena, let’s go.” Phoebe: “We don’t wanna miss out on what’s going on in here.” Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Brainy, Iggy and Eugene enter Mr. Simmons’ 5th grade classroom just in time. Arnold sits right down at his desk right next to Gerald, Helga sits right down at her desk right next to Phoebe, Rhonda sits right down at her desk right next to Nadine, Sheena sits right down at her desk right next to Sid and Stinky, Harold sits right down at his desk right next to Iggy, Curly and Brainy and Eugene sits right down at his desk right next to them. Arnold: “Well, here we are, it’s a good thing we made it just in time.” Gerald: “You’re absolutely right, Arnold, it is a good thing we made it just in time.” Helga: “Yeah right, just wait until the new students get here.” Mr. Simmons enters his classroom. Mr. Simmons: “Good morning, students.” All 13 PS 118 5th grade students: “Good morning, Mr. Simmons.” Mr. Simmons: “Now, class, before I tell you the good news of PS 118, Principal Wartz is gonna make a very special announcement so please listen carefully.” From Microphone Principal Wartz: PA System “Good morning, students of PS 118, can I have your attention, please? just as you all know, the annual plant fair is coming up next evening on Friday, October 22, so please have all of your plants ready for winning the best prize in the city, beginning in the PS 118 gym room, oh and 1 more thing, we got 4 new students joining Mr. Simmons' 5th grade class today, so good luck with finding the best plant for the annual plant fair this Friday evening.” From Microphone Ends Mr. Simmons: “Alright, students, the good news of PS 118 is we got new students joining our class today.” Mr. Simmons opens the door to reveal the new PS 118 School students, Albert, Jeffrey, Kayla and Melanie standing by in the PS 118 School hallways. Mr. Simmons: “Class, meet Albert, Jeffrey, Kayla and Melanie, they’re gonna be joining our 5th grade class.” Albert: “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Simmons.” Jeffrey: “We like everything about your class, Mr. Simmons.” Kayla: “Your desk looks all shiny and beautiful.” Melanie: “The floor’s all sparkly clean.” Mr. Simmons: “Now, students, before you can introduce yourselves to Albert, Jeffrey, Kayla and Melanie, let’s finish up with this multiplication math test.” Arnold, Gerald, Helga and the rest of the PS 118 5th grade students finish up with their multiplication math test. Mr. Simmons: “Very good, students, now you can introduce yourselves to Albert, Jeffrey, Kayla and Melanie.” Arnold: “Hi there, I’m Arnold, and this is my best friend for life, Gerald, my other friends Helga, her best friend for life, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Rhonda, Sheena, Nadine, Curly, Iggy, Eugene and Brainy.” Albert: “Nice to meet you, Arnold, I’m Albert, and this is my brother, Jeffrey, and our cousins, Kayla and her sister, Melanie.” Kayla: “It’s nice meeting you guys around here.” Melanie: “I think it’s gonna be so much fun when you show us around the PS 118 School hallways, Gerald.” Gerald: “Yeah right, Melanie, now let’s show you guys everything in the PS 118 School hallways.” Meanwhile back in the PS 118 School hallways……….. Arnold: “Now, Albert, Jeffrey, Kayla, Melanie, look, over there’s the PS 118 gym room, that’s where we play basketball and everything in there.” Gerald: “And this is the PS 118 school lunch room, they got all of the good lunch food you can get in there.” Rhonda: “And this is Principal Wartz’s office, trust me, you don’t ever wanna get sent here.” Harold: “Good thing, Rhonda, I don’t wanna get in trouble this time.” Sid: “And this is Nurse Shelly’s office, just in case you get ill or injured.” Stinky: “Willikers, you guys, on account of and this is the men’s restroom, just in case you need to use it for any emergency.” Arnold: “Alright, you guys, 1 more thing about the men’s restroom: do any of you remember the time I accidentally killed Eugene’s pet goldfish, Henry with my yo-yo the other day? well, Eugene and I had to take Henry’s deceased body in there to flush it, but Eugene refused to do it.” Eugene: “I remember it like it was just yesterdays ago.” 1st flashback to Hey Arnold! season 2 episode 4: "Eugene's Pet" Organ Music Playing In Background 118 School Bell Ringing Arnold opens the bathroom stall and he and Eugene enter it with Henry’s deceased body in his goldfish bowl. Arnold: “You gotta do it, Eugene, it’s time.” Eugene walks around over to the toilet. Eugene carefully dumps Henry’s deceased body right into the toilet. Eugene: Depressingly “Goodbye, Henry.” Eugene tries to flush Henry’s deceased body down the toilet, but he refuses to do it. Eugene: Up “Oh, I can’t do it, Arnold, Silently I had Henry since he was a little baby goldfish.” Arnold: “Okay, I’ll flush it for you, here.” Arnold almost flushes Henry’s deceased body down the toilet, but Eugene stops him. Eugene: Up “Wait!” Arnold: “You really loved him, huh?” Eugene: Up “Yeah.” Arnold: “What if we bury Henry someplace we can always go visit him? that’d be better, wouldn’t it?” Arnold and Eugene walk around outta the men’s restroom with Henry’s deceased body. End of 1st flashback. Phoebe: “And we had a funeral and burial ceremony for Henry, so Eugene can visit his tomb tire anytime he wants.” Helga: “Well, crimeny, you guys weren’t even there when it happened.” 2nd flashback to Hey Arnold! season 2 episode 4: "Eugene's Pet" Squawking Gray Kitty Cat Meowing Bell Tolling In Background Harold: “There’s gonna be food at the house there, right? there better be a potluck after this thing.” Arnold: “Shhh.” Arnold: “Okay, go ahead and put him in.” Eugene: “Um, aren’t we gonna say something about Henry 1st?” Gerald: “Like what?” Phoebe: “Well, it’s customary at funerals to give a eulogy for the deceased person or creature.” Helga: “Alright, since I’m obviously the most experienced public speaker of any 1 here………” Eugene: “Um, I prefer if it wasn’t you, Helga, no offense, but I’m not sure you really well appreciated Henry.” Helga: “I appreciated him just fine, you pathetic little………(Arnold elbows her hard in the right shoulder) ow!” Eugene: “Gerald should do it.” All 5 PS 118 4th grade students: “Yeah, yeah, Gerald, Gerald’s our right hand man.” Gerald stands right on Henry’s tomb tire. Clears His Throat Gerald: “Arnold………..” Playing Silver Harmonica Gerald: “Henry wasn’t the biggest of the best lookin’ goldfish, so no 1 came to buy him for a long time, he thought he’d never find a home, then 1 day, a lonely boy came into the pet store, he was kind of a geek, really, but he needed a pet and he wanted Henry and that was the start of a beautiful friend, Henry was a simple fish, he didn’t ask for much, a few flakes of fish food, his little plastic castle, that little guy with the mask, even though that didn’t turn out so good, but these were the things he loved and swimming, oh, yes, swimming with the big thing with him, right up to the end, when he was struck down in a bizarre twist of fate by a runaway yo-yo, and so we say, ‘Goodbye’, Henry, you were a good pet fish to the end.” Gray Kitty Cat Yowling The light gray kitty cat jumps right into Henry’s tomb pit and takes away Henry’s deceased body now wrapped in tissue paper. Eugene: “Henry!” Gray Kitty Cat Yowling Again End of 2nd flashback……… Arnold: “Those were the good times we had in our entire lives.” Gerald: “Well, you guys, we better get back home right way, what bus do you guys ride?” Albert: “The same bus that you and Arnold ride, Gerald.” Arnold: “Good, then let’s get on the city bus to go back home to our apartments.” Scene 2: the city bus Arnold sits right next to Gerald, Helga sits right next to Phoebe, Rhonda sits right next to Nadine, Sheena sits right next to Eugene, Sid sits right next to Stinky, Harold sits right next to Curly, Iggy sits right next to Brainy, Albert sits right next to Jeffrey and Kayla sits right next to Melanie. Arnold: “So, Gerald, what kind of plant are you gonna bring to the annual plant fair that’s coming up October 22?” Gerald: “Well, Arnold, I’m gonna bring a daisy to the annual plant fair, what kind of plant are you gonna bring to the annual plant fair?” Arnold: “Well, Gerald, I’m gonna bring a sparkling tulip to the annual plant fair and all of our plants should win 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th and 18th place blue ribbons.” Gerald: “Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm, that sounds like a good idea, Arnold.” Eugene: “I’m bringing in a peace lily to the annual plant fair too, what kind of plant are you gonna bring, Stinky?” Stinky: “I’m gonna bring in a dumb cane to the annual plant fair.” Sid: “And I’m gonna bring in a poinsettia, how ‘bout you, Rhonda?” Rhonda: “I’m bringing in a calla lily, how ‘bout you, Harold?” Harold: “I’m bringing in a dumb cane, what about you, Helga?” Helga: “Well, I’m bringing in a calla lily to the annual plant fair as well.” Phoebe: “Wow, Helga, a calla lily is so very you, I’m bringing in an Easter lily to the annual plant fair.” Albert: “I’m bringing in an African violet.” Jeffrey: “I’m bringing in a camellia.” Kayla: “And I’m bringing in an amaryllis.” Nadine: “I’m bringing in a Boston fern.” Sheena: “And I’m bringing in a Croton.” The city bus stops right by the Sunset Arms boarding house Arnold: “Well, whatever you say, Gerald, I’ll see you this Friday at the annual plant fair.” Gerald: “I’ll see you this Friday too, Arnold.” Scene 3: The Sunset Arms boarding house Arnold: “Hey, Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Mr. Hyunh, Mr. Potts, Mr. and Mrs. Kokoshka, guess what? the annual plant fair is coming this Friday evening in the PS 118 gym room.” Miles: “That sounds very exciting.” Stella: “It sure is.” Grandma Gertrude: “Wow, Arnold, are you not kidding us?” Grandpa Phil: “We love annual plant fairs.” Mr. Hyunh: “Plants are most attractive to human nature.” Mr. Potts: “They’re all part of the great circulation of life.” Mr. Kokoshka: “Oh boy, Ernie, you're absolutely right.” Mrs. Kokoshka: “Well, Arnold, I would like to come to the annual plant fair too and so will your Grandma Gertrude, Grandpa Phil, Mr. Hyunh, Oskar and Ernie would like to come too.” Arnold: “Well, I’ll see you guys later, I’m going over to Mrs. Vitello’s plant shop.” Grandpa Phil: “Alright, good luck, short man, be very careful about what kind of plant you choose.” Arnold: “Alright, Grandpa, I’ll be very careful.” Arnold exits the Sunset Arms boarding house. Scene 4: Mrs. Vitello’s plant shop Arnold: “Hi there, Mrs. Vitello, how are things going?” Mrs. Vitello: “Pretty good, Arnold, what can I do for you today?” Arnold: “Well, Mrs. Vitello, you see, the annual plant fair is coming up this Friday evening in the PS 118 gym room and I would like to get some sparkling tulip seeds, do you have any of them?” Mrs. Vitello: “Sorry, Arnold, but I don’t got any of them left, but would you like to buy the official house plant seeds magazine? it’s $24.12.” Arnold: “I got $24.12, so I can buy that magazine, please.” Mrs. Vitello: “Alright, Arnold, here’s the magazine you wanted to buy.” Arnold: “Thanks, Mrs. Vitello, I’ll see you next evening.” Mrs. Vitello: “I’ll see you next evening too, Arnold.” Arnold exits Mrs. Vitello’s plant shop with his official house plant seeds magazine. Scene 5: Back in the Sunset Arms boarding house/Arnold’s bedroom Arnold: “Now let’s see what page sparkling tulip seeds are on.” Arnold looks at the table of contents page and sees that the sparkling tulip seeds are on page 38. Arnold: “Here they are, they’re on page 38.” Arnold turns over to page 38 and finds a picture of the sparkling tulip seeds. Arnold: “The phone # order is 301-429-8763 and the price is $23.00.” Arnold goes over to his wireless telephone and dials 301-429-8763. Telephone Ringing Continues Plant seed shop owner: Wireless Telephone Arnold: Wireless Telephone “Hi there, I would like to purchase an order for sparkling tulip seeds and I got $23.00 from my wallet.” Plant seed shop owner: [On Wireless Telephone “Alright, sparkling tulip seeds it is, I’ll have Harvey, the mail man deliver them to you at your apartment Wednesday morning at 7:32 AM.” Arnold: Wireless Telephone “Alright, I’ll speak to you next time, goodbye.” Plant seed shop owner: Wireless Telephone “Good luck.” Arnold hangs up his wireless telephone. Arnold: “Well, the plant seed shop owner said Harvey will deliver them to me at the boarding house Wednesday morning at 7:32 AM.” That night Arnold puts on his pajamas in the bathroom, brushes his teeth, rinses and spits in the sink, goes to the bathroom and falls asleep in his bed. The very next Tuesday morning……………. Arnold: “Well, I got 1 more day until Harvey delivers my sparkling tulip seeds to me at the boarding house tomorrow morning at 7:32 AM.” Arnold goes downstairs and eats his Sugar Chunks breakfast cereal, changes into his new and original clothes and goes on the city bus to go to PS 118 School. Scene 6: Back at PS 118 School Arnold: “Hey, Gerald, how was your afternoon yesterday?” Gerald: “Pretty good, Arnold, we got 1 more day 'til the annual plant fair.” Arnold: “Oh good, Gerald, Harvey’s gonna deliver my sparkling tulip seeds to me back at the boarding house today at 3:42 PM.” Arnold and Gerald go back in Mr. Simmons’ 5th grade classroom. Mr. Simmons: “Well, class, I sure hope you all had a wonderful afternoon yesterday, so let’s do the vocabulary test right now.” Arnold: (writing on his vocabulary paper) Log: The frog jumped over the log. Gerald: (writing on his vocabulary paper) Carpet: The kitty cat fell asleep on the carpet. Helga: (writing on her vocabulary paper) Sidewalk: The young boy skate boarded down the sidewalk. Phoebe: (writing on her vocabulary paper) Placid: Percy enjoyed the placid scenery as he explored the jungle wilderness. Sid: (writing on his vocabulary paper) Zeppelin: The zeppelin flew around the sky like a helicopter. Stinky: (writing on his vocabulary paper) Comic Books: Marvin likes readin’ comic books on family vacation trips. Eugene: (writing on his vocabulary paper) Full Moon: The werewolf howled at the full moon at night time. Iggy: (writing on his vocabulary paper) Stone Statue: The stone statue at the museum was so life size. Curly: (writing on his vocabulary paper) Jump Rope: Courtney brought her jump rope to the playground at the park. Rhonda: (writing on her vocabulary paper) Confederate: The new class president made a confederate speech. Sheena: (writing on her vocabulary paper) Sloth: James’s pet turtle is slow as a sloth. Nadine: (writing on her vocabulary paper) Pranks: The school principal did not allow any pranks in the school hallway. Breathing Lightly Brainy: (writing on his vocabulary paper) Outside: Play outside. Harold: (writing on his vocabulary paper) Go-Kart: Saturday afternoon was the annual go-kart racing competition. All of the PS 118 5th grade students finish their vocabulary test. Mr. Simmons walks around over to collect them. Mr. Simmons: “Oh, good job, students, now that you’re all finished with the vocabulary test, you all got straight A's on your test papers.” Gerald: “Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm, this is the greatest day of our entire life.” Arnold: “Those test grades are a total party blast.” Gerald: "Now let's all go back home right now, there's still a lot to do right before the annual plant fair." Arnold, Gerald and the rest of the PS 118 5th grade students go back home to their apartments. Scene 7: Back home in the Sunset Arms boarding house again Arnold is sitting at the dining room table reading a Monkey-Man comic magazine. Ringing Arnold gets up from his dining room chair and answers the front door to see Harvey in surprise with a short little package for him in his right hand. Arnold: "Hey, Harvey, what a pleasant surprise." Harvey: "Congratulations, Arnold, your sparkling tulip seeds are finally here." Arnold: "Wow, thanks, Harvey, I've been dying to get those seeds." Harvey: "You're very welcome, Arnold, well, I've gotta go, I've got a few deliveries to make." Harvey leaves the Sunset Arms boarding house. Arnold goes back over to the dining room table, opens his package, then cuts open the top of the sparkling tulip seeds pouch, pokes a little hole in the dirt in his plant pot and places the sparkling tulip seeds in it, then he waters it for just a little bit more, then he puts it right over by some sunlight coming from his bedroom window. Arnold: "There, perfect, it'll be safe and secure right here." Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil comes in to see Arnold and tell him about the annual plant fair. Grandpa Phil: "Hey there, short man, what's been going on here this evening?" Arnold: "I got a pouch of sparkling tulip seeds, and I planted them in my plant pot, and put it right up on my window sill in my bedroom." Grandpa Phil: "Well good thing, Arnold, but you better get some shut eye 'cause you don't wanna be too tired for the annual plant fair tomorrow afternoon, and you're gonna win 1st prize when they announce who the winner's gonna be." Arnold: "Alright, Grandpa, I will, good night." Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil: "Goodnight, Arnold." Arnold goes right off to bed, then falls asleep........... The very next morning......... Arnold wakes up from his beauty sleep....... Arnold: "Oh my gosh, my sparkling tulip, I've gotta see if it's very healthy and alright!" Arnold goes over to check on his sparkling tulip and it's very healthy and beautiful looking. Arnold: "Oh good, now I can go to the annual plant fair this afternoon." Arnold goes right downsairs, eats a good breakfast, changes his clothes, grabs his sparkling tulip and heads outside to get back on the city bus, which takes him back to PS 118 School once more. Scene 8: Back in Mr. Simmons' 5th grade class once more Principal Wartz: PA System "Attention, Students, the annual plant fair will be held today this afternoon in the PS 118 gym room, so please form a straight line, single file." Mr. Simmons: "Now, class, you've heard what Principal Wartz just said, form a straight line, single file." All of the PS 118 5th grade students follow Mr. Simmons and form a straight line, single file, and off they go to the PS 118 gym room. Meanwhile, at the annual plant fair, there are a lot of plants put up by all sorts of 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th and 8th grade students. Arnold's sparkling tulip is right in the middle of Helga and Phoebe's calla and Easter lillies. Mrs. Gordy: "Your attention, please, students, I would like to announce the winners of this year's annual plant fair, and might I say, that this sparkling tulip is so lovely and very beautiful looking, so 1st prize goes to......Arnold Shortman!" Arnold steps right up to claim his 1st prize blue ribbon. Arnold: "Wow, thanks, Mrs. Gordy, I'm real proud of myself and for taking extra care of that plant." Mrs. Gordy: "2nd place for this poinsetta, Sid Patterson!" Sid: "Wow, this is so wicked awesome!" Mrs. Gordy: 3rd place for this dumb cane, Stinky Peterson!" Stinky: "Willikers, this must be my lucky day!" Mrs. Gordy: "4th place for this sunflower, Rhonda Lloyd!" Rhonda: "I must be the luckiest girl in Hillwood." Mrs. Gordy: "5th place for this calla lily, Helga Pataki!." Helga: "Ha, beat that, Patty Smith!" Mrs. Gordy: "6th place for this Easter lily, Phoebe Heyerdahl!" Phoebe: "Thanks, Mrs. Gordy." Mrs. Gordy: "7th place for this daisy, Eugene Horowitz!" Eugene: "Wow, how can I ever thank you guys?" Mrs. Gordy: "8th place for this daffodil, Curly!" Curly: "Super incredible." Mrs. Gordy: "9th place for this Venus fly trap, Nadine Lowenthal!" Nadine: "Fascinating." Mrs. Gordy: "10th place for this camellia, Iggy!" Iggy: "Go lucky me!" Mrs. Gordy: "11th place for this begonia, Lila Sawyer!" Lila: "I knew my plant was gonna win 11th place." Mrs. Gordy: "12th place for this dipladenia, Albert Lawson." Albert: "I've never been to an annual plant fair before in my entire life." Mrs. Gordy: "13th place for this echeveria, Jeffrey Lawson." Jeffrey: "Life's always exciting." Mrs. Gordy: "14th place for this jacobinia, Kayla Jefferson!" Kayla: "Perfectly healthy and watered." Mrs. Gordy: "And 15th place for this encyclia, Melanie Jefferson!" Melanie: "I'm always the most lucky student in PS 118." Principal Wartz: "Alright, everybody, that's the end of the award ceremony, now you can all line up for some refreshments." Later, at the refreshments table........ Gerald: "Hey, Arnold, congratulations on winning 1st place." Arnold: "Thanks, Gerald, I took real good care of that sparkling tulip." Lila: "We're real proud of you, Arnold." Sid: "You're the winner." Arnold: "Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it." Fade to a black screen....... Category:Season 6 Transcripts